biblewikiaorg-20200223-history
Trumpet Judgements
The Trumpet Judgements are the seven judgements that come when the seven angels blow their seven trumpets. John the Apostle saw this vision after having seen seven seals being opened as recorded in the Book of Revelation. As the future had been rolled out like a scroll, the end was reached. The warnings had been given, and the Day of JudgementHeb 9:27 was still to come. __TOC__ Background and Significance The trumpet, especially the sophar, was the instrument to be blown by priests as a "sure sound" that God was about to act. First used to call attention to the giving of the Law to keep people from approaching the mountainEx 20:18, the carved out ram's horn was especially to be used to mark the beginning of the "Jubilee" year. Before the first Jubilee was observed in the days of Joshua, a preview of the glory to come was enacted in the capture of Jericho. As with the year of Jubilee, and the course of the months, a circle was inscribed seven times before a final loud blast was heard. For seven days the armies were accompanied wit seven priests with trumpets. On the seventh day the armies marched seven times around the enemy, and then the seven trumpets blasted and the people yelled. God worked marvelously as the walls came falling outward, making the city open for the takingJos 6:5-20. Each month was to be announced with the blowing of trumpetsPs 81:3, with seven trumpets reserved for the Feast of Trumpets at the beginning of the holidays in the fall. Ten days later, the trumpets would then be sounded to mark the holiest day of the year--the Day of AtonementLe 25:9. The last trumpet would sound a beginning of a time of mourning leading up to national acknowledgment of sin. Both the prophets and the apostles spoke of this day of reckoning as coming at the sound of trumpetsEze 33:5; Joel 2:1; Zec 9:14; 1Co 15:52. Jesus most famously taught about it soon before he went to the crossMt 24:31. First Trumpet When the first angel will sound his trumpet, hail and fire mixed with blood will be thrown to the earth, causing a third of both the earth and trees to be burned up along with all the grass.Revelation 8:7 That is 19,089,633 square miles of earth burned up. Second Trumpet When the second angel will sound his trumpet, an asteroid/meteor the size of a giant mountain (perhaps a mountain range?) will impact the earth. It will burst into flames upon entering the earth's atmosphere (like any meteor); and when it hits the ocean, a third of all the earth's seawater will be turned to blood. A third of the creatures in the oceans will die, along with a third of the ships being destroyed by the tsunami it will cause.Revelation 8:8-9 107 million cubic miles of water will be turned to blood. Third Trumpet When the third angel will sound his trumpet, another meteor (called Wormwood) will come hurtling at the earth. This one seems to be more fragile; when it enters the earth it explodes into many pieces which are divinely guided in a third of the rivers and springs of water, causing that third to be bitter and deadly. Many people will die from drinking the water that is contaminated by Wormwood.Revelation 8:10-11 Fourth Trumpet When the fourth angel will sound his trumpet, a third of the sun, moon, and stars will be struck, causing them to be darkened. The third of the stars that will be struck will have a third of each star darkened like the sun. A third of the day and the night will be dark, as well.Revelation 8:12 Then John saw an angel flying above him, saying woe thrice along with which the woe is for and why: the inhabitants of the earth because of the final three trumpet blasts of the final three angels.Revelation 8:13 Fifth Trumpet When the fifth angel will sound his trumpet, a meteor (called a star, like the other meteors) that will fall (or has already fallen) from the sky (or heaven) to the earth will be given a key — the key to the Abyss. The meteor will unlock the Abyss, causing thick, dark smoke to rise out of it. From the smoke will come an army of demonic locusts. They are unlike any normal locusts. They are commanded not to harm any plant but only the people who do not have the mark of God on their forehead. They will cause people such pain that the people affected by them will long to die and try to die, but death will elude them. These locusts will torment humanity for 5 months.Revelation 9:1-6 This is the first woe. Sixth Trumpet When the sixth angel will sound his trumpet, a voice from the four horns of the golden altar that is before God will say to the angel that just sounded his trumpet to release the four angels who are bound at the Euphrates River. They are prepared for that very moment. When they are released, they will kill a third of mankind that is left. They used a cavalry of 200 Million lion-headed horses to do this. The riders had breastplates the color of fire, sapphire, and sulfur. The horses themselves had lion heads as their heads, snakes for tails, and breathed fire. By this fire did they slay the third of mankind. The remaining humans (that are not Christians) continued in their sins and did not repent.Revelation 9:13-21 Then John saw a mighty angel coming out of heaven. He was wrapped in a cloud and had a rainbow over his head; his face was shining like the sun with his legs being like pillars of fire. This angel was spectacular. John saw that he had a little scroll in his hand, then saw the angel land with his left foot on the land and the right on the sea. He called out with a voice like a lion, and the seven thunders responded. John was told by a voice from heaven not to write down what the thunders said, but to seal it up. Then the angel who stood on the sea and land raised his right hand to heaven and swore by the One Who lives forever and ever and is the Creator of everything, that there would be no more delay but that when the seventh angel sounds his trumpet, the mystery of God would be fulfilled. The voice that had previously talked to John told him to take the scroll from the angel. John took it from the angel — after asking for it — who told John to eat the scroll, saying that it would be sweet in his mouth but bitter in his stomach. John ate it, and it was sweet in his mouth but bitter in his stomach. Then he was told he had to prophesy again many kings, languages, nations and peoples.Revelation 10 The Two Witnesses Then John was given a measuring rod and was told to measure the temple of God but not the court that is outside the temple, since it was given to the gentiles. Since there is no temple in Jerusalem now, and the temple is an earthly one, it looks like there will be a third temple. God will grant His two Witnesses authority and they will prophesy for 3.5 years. They are the two olive trees and lampstands that stand before the lord of the earth. They will defend themselves against those who try to harm them by fire that pours out of their mouths and consumes their attackers. They will have power to keep the sky from raining during the days they prophesy. They will have power over the waters, they are able to turn them to blood and to strike the the earth will plague; they can do this whenever they wish. When they are finished, the beast from the Abyss will make war with them and kill them. They will lie died in the streets of Jerusalem, and they will not be allowed a proper burial, they won't even be buried at all. For three and a half days the world will watch them (likely via TV). Those who belong to the world will rejoice over their death. However, after the three and a half days, they will be resurrected. They will stand to their feet, causing the people who saw them become filled with fear. God will call them up to heaven, and they will ascend up to it in front of the world. When they leave, there will be a great earthquake in Jerusalem causing a tenth of the city to fall and killing 7000 people.Revelation 11:1-14 This is the second woe. Seventh Trumpet When the seventh and final angel will sound his trumpet, voices in heaven will declare that the kingdom of earth has become the kingdom of Christ. The 24 Elders will worship God at that moment. Then God's temple in heaven will be opened, with the Ark of the Covenant visible. There will be on the earth flashes of lightning, rumblings, peals of thunder, an earthquake, and heavy hail.Revelation 11:15-19 This is the third woe. Continue Reading: The Woman Clothed with the Sun Verses Category:Book of Revelation Category:Apocalyptic